With the advent of wireless network systems such as, for example, wireless local area networks, personal area networks and the like, applications that benefit from such wireless technology continue to expand. Typically, in these systems, a digital data stream is modulated and transmitted over a communications channel to one or more receivers. The transmitters and receivers may be in close proximity or spaced apart. The transmitters and receivers that transmit this digital data collectively may comprise a wireless network system.
As applications, and therefore demand, for wireless-networking systems have increased, so has the need to provide for these network systems within the frequency allocations available for their use. As the frequencies available are limited, there is increasing demand for systems that can communicate within the available bandwidth space and yet not interfere overly with other networking systems or be overly sensitive to such interference.
What is needed therefore is a networking communications systems that may have the ability to transmit and receive digital signals within the frequency allocations provided and provide numerous other benefits.